regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 057
Map ]] Recap Wodheim. Frank Kershaow aka Cranky Fists wakes up after his first night shift at the brothel and goes down to the common room of the Weary Woodsman for breakfast. After walking around town for a while, Frank heads back to the brothel for his next shift. His shift is mostly uneventful, he breaks up one fight (and robs the man he knocks unconscious) and throws out an ill patron later on, and robs him as well. Frank then gets paid and heads back to his inn. Exp: 30 When Frank gets to the Weary Woodsman, there is a crowd outside, there is a dead body. Frank pushes himself inside and uses his ownership status to get inside. Inside are some guards. The dead man, Hanson looks like he was mauled by an animal. Clayton tells Frank that the Hanson walked in injured then fell over dead. The gate guard who was supposed to close the north gate fell asleep on the job and left the gate open overnight. Frank shouts at the gate guard, saying that Hanson would have went to the sleeping guard at the gate, not to the inn. Frank demands to know what really happened. The guard shrugs off the accusation, and calls Frank by his "Cranky" nickname, before ending the conversation. Frank heads outside and shouts for a huntsman to hunt down the animal attacker. A guard pushes Frank to the ground for causing a noise, but Frank then punches out the guard. Frank reveals to the crowd that the gate had been left open overnight and the guards aren't doing their jobs. The other guard comes up to Frank, and he punches him unconscious as well. Franks gives a kid in the crowd 2 gold to find him the best hunter in town. Frank searches both guards, trying to find clues, but doesn't find something suspicious. Frank begins to think he may have overreacted and the Hanson just hadn't seen the sleeping guard. One of the guards wakes up, and he flees the scene to get backup. Frank gives his money to Clayton to keep hold of in case he gets arrested and put in jail again. An hour later another guard arrives and a man in the brown robe, Prophet Darrell from DwD Ep 001, arrive to collect Hanson's body. Frank hides his brass knuckles in his back pocket. The guard strips the Hanson naked as the Prophet Darrell watches. There is talk of using fire to cleanse and of carrying the body naked though the streets, an unheard of custom to Frank. Frank tries to cover the Hanson with a cloak, but gets kicked to the ground. Frank tries to punch Prophet Darrell, but Darrell dodges and Franks falls over outside. Prophet Darrell then starts preaching to the crowd, claiming that Frank is the one who murdered Hanson, and they need fire and silver to purify him. Darrell punches the Prophet as the crowd turns on him. The crowd swarm Frank as he throws them of him over and over. Frank manages to get back inside Weary Woodsman. Frank fights the crowd back but they swarm into the inn as well. Frank fight them off him. ]] During a moment of peace Frank goes to the back room of the Tavern and looks for his money, but Clayton has already hidden it. Then Prophet Darrell arrives, armed with a cudgel. After a fight, Frank knocks out Darrell. The townsfolk are terrified and flee. Frank heads out of the inn and heads to the north gate and heads up along the the road Frank meets a traveller. They talk about Hanson being attacked by wolves or werewolves. The traveller points out Jedidiah's Cabin (from DwD 003) and that he is a Werebear. Frank heads up to the Cabin and meets Jedidiah. Franks tells Jedidiah he is here on the matter of werewolves. He is invited inside the cabin. Jedidiah says he keeps the werewolves away from the city and it was probably a normal animal that killed Hanson. Frank leaves and forms a plan to pretend to be a werewolf using his wolf cloak and perform some banditry. He lies in wait next to the road in a bush. He then hears a loud roar from out in the valley. Frank looks around but don't see the source of the roar. Frank hides again. Later Frank spot a cart will of furs being pulled along the road. Frank leaps out and knocked out a guard. The wagon driver and the 2 other guards retreat, running north. Alone, Frank kills & mutilates the dead guard, to make it look like a werewolf attack. Frank is able to drive the wagon a mile off road. Frank then goes to sleep under the untanned hides under the wagon. Frank wakes up the next day. He eats some of the foodstuff in the wagon then heads back towards the road without the cart. Not long after Jedidiah comes by. He says it wasn't werewolves, but a pack of Jackals. Frank arrives back at his ambush spot and waits. He waits six hours and there are no travellers. Frank heads back towards Wodheim. He waits outside town for sunset, but while waiting a wagon train north from Solstace arrives. Frank talks with them briefly. Frank then 'transforms' into a werewolf and attacks their guard. He then attacks the others and they flee along with 1 of the wagons. Frank ties up the guard and searches the 2 carts and finds goods but no wealth. He then chases the 3rd cart and jumps on board. He knocks out the driver, but he falls off the cart and gets runover, killed. After getting kicked by a donkey, Frank is attacked by a guard, but he knocks him out. Frank retreats into the woods. Frank goes the long way in the woods to get to the south gate of Wodheim. He goes inside the gatehouse and knocks out the guard and then mutilates him like he was attacked by a werewolf. Frank then washes himself off in the river. Frank then heads into Weary Woodsman by the kitchen door. He heads to his inn room and gets some sleep. Exp: 860 exp Total: 1310 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Frank Kershaow Episodes